


Family Resemblance

by Socchan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Humor, Podfic Welcome, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ember Island Players make their world debut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helga_b](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=helga_b), [lyzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lyzzle).



> Prompt: : _[Further adventures of] the Ember Island Players (also no sense as it makes I still want to say that girl who played Aang was actually one of Ty Lee's sisters. this is now my pet stupid... not theory, but. uh. idea? or. something.)_ , which I picked up randomly from the f'list. Also possibly fits 's [request](http://socchan.livejournal.com/319486.html?thread=2152958#t2152958) of _Ty Lee's adventures with the Kyoshi Warriors_.

The Ember Island Players were firm believers in the phrase: The show must go on. However, they were also firm believers in pulling in paying customers. When Avatar Aang and crown prince Zuko overthrew Ozai and Azula, not only alienating but severely reducing their fanbase, the troupe closed up shop, rented a large boat, and announced the beginning of their first ever world tour.

Two weeks later, after bullying Pu Wan Tin into re-writing the ending to _The Boy In The Iceberg_ and running through the new parts a few times, the Ember Island Players landed in the Earth Kingdom and made their world debut.

Play and players both were a runaway hit before the season was out. Towns up and down the coast anticipated their arrival and dreaded their leaving, while inland cities counted the days before the players could be expected to leave the coast. It wasn't long before the troupe reached Kyoshi Island.

\-----

Suki had been surprised when Ty Lee asked for time off to see the Ember Island Players when they made their way into town. She would have thought the other girl would prefer to avoid reminders of her less-than-auspicious past, but Ty Lee didn't seem phased by the idea when Suki brought it up. "It's not like the play will make me turn back to Azula or anything," she pointed out.

So Suki agreed, and even went so far as to try and make a Kyoshi Warriors group outing of it, if only for the part where they showed up (Sokka declined to come, revised ending or not, when he found out who suggested it; Ty Lee was still a little "inappropriately clingy," as he put it). Opening night found the group of young women gathering in the town's local theater.

Ty Lee sat riveted as the play started. When the actress playing Katara got to the iceberg and cried out, "Waterbending! Hi-yah!", revealing the woman playing Aang, Ty Lee's hands clamped down on Suki's arm like a vice.

"Look, look! That's my sister!" she whispered, almost too loudly. Surprised, Suki could only watch as Ty Lee cheered on her actress-sibling's feats, even booing when the stage representation of herself appeared to threaten "Aang".

Once the play was over, and following a brief standing ovation for the Kyoshi Warrior players (the troupe knew their audience), Suki tailed Ty Lee back stage. "Kai Lan!" Ty Lee called out, waving frantically.

The Avatar player looked up from signing a poster and broke into a wide grin. "Ty Lee!" she exclaimed, shoving a fan aside to embrace her sister. "What are you doing here? I thought you would've gone back to the circus!"

Ty Lee shook her head. "I got to talking with some of the Kyoshi Warriors and they decided to let me join," she explained enthusiastically.

Kai Lan laughed. "So that's what the face paint was for!"

"And hey, how about you! It's great to see that you got that acting job you always wanted," Ty Lee added.

Kai Lan nodded. "It's wonderful! Especially this play. I thought about playing you when Pu Wan Tin first announced it, I really did, but then I passed the audition for the part of the Avatar and it just seemed like fate. This way is better anyway, because they'd just be confusing the two of us again otherwise."

Ty Lee poked her in the shoulder, though thankfully not on a pressure point. "You just did it because the Avatar has more lines," she accused.

"That too," Kai Lan admitted, and the two of them laughed.

Suki cleared her throat. "Going to introduce me, Ty Lee?"

"Oh, sorry!" Ty Lee turned and indicated Suki. "This is Suki; she's in charge of the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki, this is my third eldest sister, Kai Lan."

"Nice to meet you," Suki said warmly, clasping Kai Lan's hand. She added, "I had no idea you were Ty Lee's sister."

"Really?" The player blinked. "Didn't you see the family resemblance?"

Suki looked between the one girl in Air Nomad costume and a bald cap, and the other in thick face paint and a Kyoshi Warrior uniform, and couldn't help bursting into laughter.

Kai Lan looked at her sister, bemused. "Was it something I said?"

Ty Lee shrugged in the manner of the long-suffering. "Earth Kingdom people are just like that sometimes."

**Author's Note:**

> The name Kai Lan is shamelessly stolen from one of Nick's newer kids' shows, _Ni Hao, Kai Lan_ (and I'm sure I'm missing a hyphen or two in there), mostly because I'm not creative/resourceful enough to come up with a new name on my own. Also partly because she totally could've gotten her start acting in local kids entertainment productions.


End file.
